Episode 281
Die Episode beginnt mit einem Rückblick nach Las Noches, wo Sōsuke Aizen seinen drei Top Espada Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Luisenbarn und Tia Harribel den Plan zur Invasion Karakuras erläutert. Er erzählt dass sie den Ouken erschaffen und die Soul Society zu fall bringen werden. Während Tia Harribel Aizen versichert diesen nicht zu enttäuschen und Coyote Starrk von der Invasion eher genervt ist, scheint Baraggan für den Plan wenig Begeisterung mitzubringen. Dieser wurde nun in Karakura von Soifons Bankai Jakuho Raikoben getroffen. Soifon fällt erschöpft zu Boden, da ein zweites Mal ihr Bankai in so kurzer Zeit zu benutzten sehr an ihren Kräften zerrt. Ihr Vizekommandant konnte sie aber noch vor einem harten Aufprall bewahren und fing sie mit seinem eigenen Körper ab. Der andere Gegner Baraggans Hachigen Ushōda ist beeindruck von der Kraft welches hinter Soifons Bankai steckt, und erkundigt sich daraufhin nach ihrem befinden. Doch gerade als sie ihn an ihre Abmachung erinnert beginnt die Kidobarriere an zu verrotten und Baraggan erscheint aufs Neue. Der Segunda Espada ist extrem wütend und verspricht ihnen als König von Hueco Mundo würde er sie mit seinen eigenen Händen zerquetschen, denn er als ein Gott würde niemals sterben. Baraggan erscheint nun aus der vom Respira bedeckten Kidōbarriere und es ist zu sehen, dass seine linke Schädelhälfte fehlt. Sofort setzt er mehr von seinem Respira frei und Soifon stürzt hinab. Sie fragt sich was den Espada dazu bringt so weit zu gehen und denkt zuerst an Loyalität zu Aizen. Baraggan aber kümmert sich erst um Hachigen und greift diesen ebenfalls mit seinem Todesatem an. Hachi schützt sich immer wieder mit Kidōmauern, jedoch wirkungslos, da diese immer wieder altern und zerstört werden. Nun setzt der Vizard seine Maske auf, aber auch mit dieser kann er sich nicht lange verteidigen. Baraggan nennt sich erneut Gott von Hueco Mundo und schafft es Hachigen zu treffen. Dies bringt Baraggan zu lachen und der selbst ernannte Gott meint, seine Kraft sei das Absolute und er sollte die Welt kontrollieren. Schon wird Hachigens rechte Hand von dem Respira getroffen und beginnt zu altern. Da laut Baraggan all seine Gegner in Vergleich zu ihm Ameisen wären könnte Hachigen dennoch Stolz sei, dass er es geschafft habe ihn zu verletzten. Kurz darauf sieht Baraggan aber etwas in seinem eigenen Körper aufleuchten. Hachigen erklärt, dass Baraggan es selbst gesagt habe, seine Kraft Dinge altern zu lassen sei das Absolute, und das alles was Baraggan berührt zu Staub wird, warum nicht dann auch der Espada selbst. So entwickelte Hachigen eine gewagte Theorie, dass Baraggan seinen eigenen Körper mit etwas geschützt hat welches den Espada vor seinen eigenen zerstörerischen Kräften schützt. Also platziert der Vizard Baraggans eigene Kraft in ihm selbst, einen Ort, den diese wohl nie erreichen würde. Und so platziert Hachigen seinen eigenen rechten Unterarm in Baraggans Körper mithilfe einer seiner Kidotechniken. Hachigen meint wenn Baraggans Kraft unfehlbar sei, würde diese auch den Espada selbst besiegen und so beginnt Hachigens Arm in Baraggans Körper an zu verrotten und nimmt den Segunda Espada gleich mit. Der Arrancar wird wütend beleidigt seine Gegner als Ameisen im Angesicht des eigenen Todes. Hachigen entschuldigt sich aber beim selbst ernannten Gott von Hueco Mundo dafür, dass er die Bedeutung des Wortes Gottes nicht versteht und bittet darum, dass er seinen Mangel an Glaube ihm verzeihen möge. Mit letzter Kraft hebt Baraggan seine Axt und schwört Rache und wirft diese. In einem Rückblick ist nun abermals Hueco Mundo zu sehen, wo Baraggan Luisenbarn in seiner alten Hollowform unter dem Himmel und einer Glocke auf einem Thron sitzt. Vor ihm Knien eine Armee von Hollow doch Baraggan ist gelangweilt. Am Horizont erblickt Baraggan kurz darauf, wie einer seine Untergebenen getötet wird, und drei Shinigami tauchen auf. Es sind Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen. Aizen stellt sich ihm vor und Baraggan fragt diese was der Besuch zu bedeuten habe. Da der König von Hueco Mundo aber gelangweilt ist entschließt er sich die Fremden in seinem Schloss Las Noches willkommen zu heißen. Kaname ist amüsiert, dass Baraggan eine Ruine ohne Wände und Dach ein Schloss nennt. Doch nach Baraggans Meinung sei ein Dach bedeutungslos, da der Himmel sein Dach sein und ganz Hueco Mundo sein Schloss. Kurz darauf offenbart Aizen Baraggan sein Kyōka Suigetsu. Aizen fragt Baraggan ob dieser zufrieden mit dem sei was er habe und bietet ihm, falls er ihm Folge mehr Macht an. Dies bringt den König aber nur zu schallendem Gelächter, da es für ihn keine höhere Welt gäbe, als die auf dessen Thorn er sitze. Baraggan befehlt nun den Angriff auf die Shinigami. Als Baraggan Aizen persönlich erledigen will, meint dieser spöttisch das es doch ironisch sei, dass der Köng von Hueco Mundo einem Aussehen eines Shinigami nicht ganz unähnlich sei. Baraggan greift nun die drei Shinigami an und tötet sie alle mit einem Schlag. Jedoch waren die besiegten nur Illusionen durch Kyōka Suigetsu hervorgerufen und so schafft Aizen es Baraggan aus dem Hinterhalt dessen Krone in zwei zu teilen. Aizen hebt nun die Illusion auf und es zeigt sich das Baraggans gesamte Armee vernichtet wurde. Die Drei schaffen es so Baraggan zu überwältigen worauf dieser Rache an Aizen schwört und sich irgendwann seinen Thron zurückerobern will. So wirft Baraggan seine Axt im Angesicht seines Todes nicht auf Hachigen, sonder auf Sōsuke Aizen. Jedoch verrottet seine Axt noch bevor diese Aizen erreicht. Baraggan stirbt kurz darauf ebenfalls und nur dessen Krone bleibt zurück zerspringt aber als sie auf dem Boden aufschlägt. Gin bemerkt den Tod Baraggan ebenfalls, wird aber von Shinji Hirako aus den Gedanken gerissen, der ihm dazu auffordert, doch dem Kampf Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Gin meint zwar, dass sie sich doch Zeit nehmen sollten, doch Shinji hat andere Absichten und will Gin so schnell wie möglich beseitigen und sich dann Aizen widmen. Auch der Kampf von Coyote Starrk gegen Love und Rose geht weiter, wobei letzter von dem Cero Metralleta getroffen wird. Coyote seufzt in Anbetracht dessen das niemand auch nur ein Wort über den Tod des Segunda Espada verliert, was er bedauert. Lilynette Gingerback fragt Coyote daraufhin, ob diese weine, doch der verpasst ihr nur eine Kopfnuss. Coyote richtet erneut seine Pistole auf dem am Boden stehende Love und meint, dass er eigentlich nicht der Typ dafür sei, seine Kameraden zu rächen. Die sieben Mysterien von Karakura Bei diesem Mysterium handelt es sich um Seelen, die in der Nacht in der Stadt umhergeistern sollen. In der Nacht taucht Ichigo Kurosaki als Shinigami bei Rukia Kuchiki und Renji Abarai auf, wo letzterer Kidōtechniken trainiert. Renji übt sein Shakkahō und kreiert nur eine kleine, schwebende rote Flamme, die einem Irrlicht gleicht. Das Mysterium ist also nur Renjis missglücktes Kidō und keine umherirrende Seele. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode